The present invention generally relates to the filed of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and in particular to an LED packaging structure incorporating a rectification circuit that converts an alternate current from an electrical main into a direct current to be supplied to the LED whereby the LED device of the present invention can be directly powered by the alternate current of the electrical main without use of external rectifiers.
A light-emitting diode (LED) is powered by a direct current of 2-4 volts. When the light-emitting diode is to be powered by an electrical main, which usually supplies an alternate current of 110 volts or 220 volts, rectification and regulation means are required to convert and supply the alternate current of the electrical main into the direct current for the light-emitting diode. Conventionally, the rectification and regulation means are made in circuit form additionally connected to the light-emitting diode. In other words, the conventional light emitting diode device does not have built-in rectification and regulation means.
Referring to FIG. 8 of the attached drawings, a lighting device comprised of a number of LED units is shown. The lighting device, which is generally designated with reference numeral 9, comprises a number of LED units 90 mounted on a common circuit board 91, a regulation device 92 and a rectification device 93 electrically connected between the circuit board 91 and external contacts (not labeled) of the lighting device for receiving and converting an alternate current of an electrical main (not shown) into a direct current for the LED units 90. The alternate current from the electrical main is supplied to the lighting device 9 via the contacts thereof. The alternate current is processed by the rectification device 93 and the regulation device 92 and then applied to the circuit board 91 for powering the LED units 90. A casing 94 houses all the electrical parts, including the LED units 90 mounted on the circuit board 91, the rectification device 93 and the regulation device 92.
An illustrative example of the circuit of the lighting device 9 is shown in FIG. 9.
The lighting device 9 is comprised of a number of single LED units 90 for enhancing overall brightness and thus realizing general illumination. However, since the LED units 90, which have a conventional structure, cannot be directly powered by the electrical main and rectification and regulation of power from the electrical main is required for the conventional LED based devices. This inevitably increases the overall size of the LED based device. Power consumption is increased also. Further, independently manufacturing and assembling separate parts, such as the regulation device, the rectification device and the circuit board and the LED units to form the LED based device is generally costly.
Thus, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an LED packaging structure that comprises a built-in rectification device for conversion of an alternate current from an electrical main into a direct current for LED whereby an LED device comprised of the LED packaging structure can be directly powered by the electrical main without external rectification and regulation devices.
To achieve the above object, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a light-emitting diode (LED) packaging structure comprises a light emitting diode comprising a frame and a packaging portion packaging a portion of the frame, the frame comprising a primary support and first and second subsidiary supports on opposite sides of the primary support, a light-emitting chip having positive and negative poles being formed on the primary support; and a rectification circuit comprised of diodes of low power high voltage construction, the diodes being formed on the first and second subsidiary supports respectively and electrically connected to the positive and negative poles of the light-emitting chip by leads.
In another aspect of the present invention, a light-emitting diode (LED) packaging structure comprises a light emitting diode comprising a frame and a packaging portion packaging a portion of the frame, the frame comprising a primary support and first and second subsidiary supports on opposite sides of the primary support, a substrate having pre-defined positive and negative electrodes being formed on the primary support and a light-emitting chip having positive and negative poles being formed on the substrate with the positive and negative poles of the light-emitting chip corresponding to and connected to the positive and negative electrodes of the substrate; and a rectification circuit comprised of diodes of low power high voltage construction, the diodes being formed on the substrate and electrically connected to the first and second subsidiary supports respectively by leads.
As such, the rectification device internally built in the LED packaging structure of the present invention allows for conversion of the alternate current from the electrical main into the direct current that can be directly supplied to the LED cell whereby an LED based device that is comprised of the LED packaging structure of the present invention can be directly powered by the electrical main without additional and external power regulation and rectification devices.